marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)
| Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Bishop Publishing, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York; high security detention center; Springfield, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Thomas bears a striking resemblance to Quicksilver as well as Wiccan | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fugitive; Student; Adventurer; | Education = Juvenile Hall | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Springfield, New Jersey | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Teenage Dream | HistoryText = Origin Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd was born and raised in Springfield, New Jersey. He is only son of Frank and Mary Shepherd, who divorced when he was still young. Tommy was in and out of juvenile halls for most of his life. It was in one of the detention centres that Tommy first met Lisa. The two seemed to have had some kind of romantic or physical relationship during this time. Because Tommy "accidentally" vaporized his high school using his powers, he was imprisoned under court order in a high-powered facility equipped with advanced offensive and defensive technology such as robotic suits and power dampening containment cells. Before the Young Avengers freed him, Tommy had been locked up for months, and was being tested and experimented on with the goal to make him into a living weapon. Young Avengers In order to find the reincarnated sons of the Scarlet Witch and himself, the Vision recommended using the Young Avengers Program The team was able to locate him in a high security detention facility for superpowered juvenile offenders. They release him from his cell, and Stature almost immediately noted that Tommy and Billy could be twins. The breakout did not go unnoticed, and as the team ran into the armed officers of the facility. Tommy cynically and cruelly began attacking the officers and fleeing doctors, but was stopped by Kate Bishop and Patriot. Tommy officially joined the team and adopted the codename "Speed". | Powers = Speed is a mutant with an enhanced physiology design for supersonic speed, including: *'Superhuman Speed:' Speed can run, move and react at speeds far greater than the average human. His top running speed is unrecorded, but it is demonstrated that he can at least achieve supersonic speeds. It is unclear if his running ability exceeds that of Quicksilver. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. * Intangibility: He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Speed's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Speed's physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He's capable of reacting fast, because he's moving at superhuman speeds everything moves slower for him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Speed's physiology also provides him with limited protection against impact forces and the high levels of friction that are produced when he moves at superhuman speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Speed possesses a limited degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to lift about 800 lbs with his arms and 1 ton with his legs. | Abilities = | Strength = He can press between 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body and lift about 800 to 1000 pounds in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Despite possessing some level of superhuman durability, things such as bullets and energy blasts can injure him the same way they injure a regular person. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Speed's sprite was made by User:Nekhene and the original sprite can be found HERE | Trivia = * It was long believed that Tommy and Billy Kaplan were reincarnations of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision's twin sons, Thomas Maximoff and William Maximoff. ** Wiccan first reached this conclusion after meeting Tommy, his identical twin except for the white hair. He based this on their names, appearances, Tommy's white hair and speed matching his "uncle" Pietro, and Billy's powers being similar to Wanda's. ** The Scarlet Witch finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated sons. ** Although initial skeptical about the relationship, Speed later embraced and enjoyed the new twin relationship with Wiccan. * Speed and Kate Bishop share a mutual attraction to one another, creating a love-triangle between themselves and Patriot. * Speed had a romantic relationship with Lisa Molinari while the pair was in juvenile detention together. * Speed not only does bears a striking resemblance with to Quicksilver with his physical appearance and superpowers, but they also share similar personalities and attitudes. | Links = }} Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010) Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Super Speed Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Density Shifting Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Vibrokinesis